


Lost

by infjpiper



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Flirting, M/M, Role Reversal, and shadow is not doing a good job of resisting, based on kaenith's art of the role reversal au, basically the forest scene but vio is trying to bring shadow to the dark side, do they kiss? maybe idk, vio's just flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infjpiper/pseuds/infjpiper
Summary: After hours of wandering aimlessly through the woods, Shadow is found by the enemy... who seems to have a better understanding of him than he first thought.
Relationships: Shadow Link & Vio Link
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Based on kaenith's art of the forest scene in their four swords role reversal au!

Shadow fought his way through the thicket, slashing the branches and bushes out of his path with his sword. He’d been trying to find an exit for what seemed like forever. It was already night, and he’d been at this since noon. Once he’d finally cut his way through it all to a clearing, he stumbled over to a nearby tree trunk, leaned on it, and sank to the ground, exhausted. Maybe he’d take a quick break to catch his breath here, but he couldn’t afford to fall asleep, not here. Who knew what enemies lurked within these woods?

“You look lost.”

Shadow gasped in alarm as a voice smooth as silk traveled down to him from above. His head snapped upward and his eyes widened as he spotted atop a giant pine a familiar black silhouette, sharply outlined against the glow of the moon. Twin violet irises glinted down at him with curiosity, casting their spell on Shadow as they had at the ruins of Hyrule Castle, locking him in place in a state of cold fear. 

A rustle of branches, and the purple-clad demon leapt from his seat atop the tree and landed perfectly on his feet on the ground, a little ways across the clearing from where Shadow sat petrified. He smirked at the hero, amused. “I don’t think I need to introduce myself. We’ve met a couple of times. However, I do think we started off on the wrong foot.”

Finally Shadow’s wits returned to him, and he stood up and took a fighting stance with his sword. “I don’t think we did!" he snarled. "You really think I’ve forgotten what you four did to Hyrule Castle? You made a bad choice coming here to face me alone, I’m gonna-”

Before Shadow could finish, however, his sword was knocked out of his hand as a bolt of energy whizzed through the air and hit the hilt of his blade, ripping the weapon from his hand and casting it to the ground out of his reach. He whirled back around to see the glowing purple bow crackling menacingly in Vio’s grasp. But to Shadow’s surprise, the demon suddenly lowered it and released his grip on it, causing it to dissipate. “I’m not here to hurt you,” he said, his tone losing its cool edge and softening along with his expression into something… else. Something different. “I just want to talk.”

Still not trusting this, Shadow narrowed his eyes at the demon. “If that’s what you want, why didn’t you disguise yourself as someone else to catch me off guard?” he asked suspiciously. 

Vio shrugged. “I suppose I thought a hero such as yourself would appreciate a more genuine approach. I absolutely could have impersonated a lost traveler coming to you for help. But I think you deserve honesty. After all, the world hasn’t exactly been kind to you, has it?”

At that, Shadow’s resolve started to weaken. No, he shouldn’t trust this. It was a trick, right? Vio had always seemed like the most dangerous of the four demons, he seemed to be much more intelligent, much more cunning than the others. He always knew what was going on, was always one step ahead of everyone else. Shadow would be foolish to listen to anything this liar had to say. And yet he remained quiet, locked in place by Vio’s gaze.

When Shadow didn't answer, Vio seemed to take it as a sign to continue. “You’ve always been alone. An orphan from childhood, growing up on the streets, stealing bread from the baker to prevent starvation… what a tragic existence. We’re actually very alike, you and I. We’ve both been treated unkindly by the world. But you’ve chosen to protect it, despite its cruelty. I’m more… progressive by comparison. Why defend injustice?”

Quite suddenly, the demon began to approach Shadow, but instead of raising his guard and backing up, he stayed put, his resolve crumbling as Vio drew nearer. Now that Shadow had a closer look, he realized Vio was actually quite handsome. His breath hitched in his throat as Vio reached the spot where he stood transfixed, their faces far too close. A pale hand reached out and brushed aside Shadow’s bangs, then traveled over his shoulder and came to rest at the back of his neck. Shadow was still frozen by those violet eyes, but he was no longer filled with fear. A different kind of spell was cast on him as Vio gently pressed his forehead against Shadow’s. The hero’s will melted away as he became lost in those purple and black eyes.

Vio's other hand came up to stroke Shadow's cheek. “Poor, lonely hero. Never knew a family in his life…. We could change that. We can be your family now, the other Links and I. You don’t have to protect those cruel people if you don’t want to.” 

Completely entranced at this point, Shadow reached both arms upward until his fingers curled around Vio's forearms, holding them in place. He didn’t know what to say. No one had ever seemed to understand him to this level. For the first time in his memory he felt… not alone. It was a good feeling, one he didn’t really want to let go of. When Shadow finally found his voice, his answer came out before he had time to reconsider.

“Okay.”


End file.
